


Gain their trust

by Phantoms_Echo



Series: Fantastic Beasts and How to Steal Them [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Based on Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Does that count as hogwarts?, Hurt/Comfort, Kaito is a liar, M/M, Spoiler Alert - Freeform, Spoilers, but we love him anyway, hurt Conan, protective kaito, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantoms_Echo/pseuds/Phantoms_Echo
Summary: There are many fantastic beasts in this world and Kaito aims to steal two of every type. After all, he couldn't afford to let the Organization wiped these beautiful creatures out of existence!Ooh, he doesn't have an Obscurus yet...*Based on the Movie-Version of Fantastic Beasts. Occurs after the main bulk of the story is over, hence, SPOILER ALERT.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan, Magic Kaito, Fantastic Beasts, or any of their variations and adaptations. I only lay claim to the base idea of this fic.
> 
> By the way, I am new to this fandom (first fic here), so the characters may be a little OOC. I've only watched 185 episodes and 6 movies of Detective Conan and only about 15 of Magic Kaitou so far.
> 
> Please enjoy!

Kaito glanced back with a smirk as Hakuba picked up the briefcase the magician had switched out. The muggle detective looked befuddled at the added weight, but the wizard knew he could trust the blonde to use those eggshells wisely and open up that private detective agency he wanted so badly. And when the time came, Kaito knew a certain witch that would wander into the shop and take up the help wanted sign.

Miss Nakamouri would have fun solving muggle problems, Kaito knew, even if her adopted sister, Miss Mouri, would still be steeped in the American division of the Ministry of Magic.

With his _obliviated_ muggle friend taken care of, Kaito turned his mind to the streets and the single wisp of Obscurus that he’d seen flee the subway.

*          *          *          *          *

Shinichi’s thoughts were a swirl of pain, fear, and anguish. Muddle within the spokes of blinding white spells was the terrified face of Ayumi, the worried looks of Ran, and the soft gaze of that foreign wizard. Gin's cruel eyes flashed across his mind as Shinichi’s form poured through the streets, hugging close to the skirts of buildings and dark alleys. Vodka’s sharp-toothed grin made fear roil through him as he found the darkest, most secluded place possible to ball up and hide.

His feet hit the ground first, followed by his knees. Glass dug painfully into fragile palms as he fell forward, breath pushing harshly into his lungs. He whimpered and sat back to look at his hands, only to gasp at what he saw.

Pale hands, much too small to be his own, were covered in tiny scratches from the glass shards. Mind snapping to a conclusion, his eyes trailed down thin, stubby forearms to a much too small torso and weak, trembling legs hidden beneath the rags his clothes had become -further evidence of what had become of him.

He… he was small. Not just as in shorter. No, Shinichi had been de-aged instead of dying as the wizards wanted. He…

He didn't know what to do.

If he hadn’t changed like this, he would most certainly be dead. Yet… he couldn't live like this. A sixteen year old would have been able to find work, no matter how small, but a child? A child would be sent back into the orphanage system and Shinichi…

He couldn't go through that again.

His eyes burned from the pain in his hands and the fear in his heart and he couldn't help a small hiccup of frustration.

Why did it have to be _him_? Why did these things always have to happen to _Shinichi_? Hadn't he been good enough for even a single chance at happiness? He had helped solve so many crimes. He’d stood before his ‘mother’ and took the brunt for Ayumi’s faults. He tried everything he could to be a good person.

Why wasn’t it enough?

“There you are!” An exuberant voice broke Shinichi out of his self-pity with a start. Before he could even _think_ of bolting, hands clasped around his ribs and under his arms, picking him up from the ground as if he weighed nothing at all. His pants slid off entirely, leaving him only in his threadbare and ragged shirt, though his captor didn’t seem to mind. “I’ve been looking all over for you!”

Shinichi blinked in confusion at the foreign wizard Kaito. The man had dark hair like Shinichi and, according to Ran, the two looked similar enough to be brothers (and he had to agree, now that he’d come face-to-face with the man). However, Shinichi had only interacted with the wizard for a total of ten minutes while being a city-sized ball of roiling self-hatred and betrayal.

Why was the wizard here now?

“You know, you gave me quite a scare when you disappeared like that.” The wizard said with a smile. He crouched and set Shinichi down in front of him. “I was almost afraid I would lose you!”

The boy’s eyes grew wide as the wizard pulled out a distinctive wand and he tore away from the man -or tried to. The wizard already had a firm grip on his wrist, gentle but captive nonetheless. Shinichi felt his eyes burning again as he tried to twist out of the man’s hold. He didn't want to be blasted again! The first time reduced him to this! Surely another time would-!

Ragged breaths ripped up his throat as he collapsed, weak legs giving out beneath him. Dirt-caked fingers still clawed at his restraints, but to no avail.

“Shh, shh…” the wizard soothed, pulling the child close. His arms came around Shinichi, as if to hide him from the world. Shoulders tensing, the boy sucked in a breath and held it, waiting for the final blast… but it never came. Gentle fingers pawed through his short, oily hair in a gesture that was as foreign to Shinichi as this embrace. “Hush now, I’m not going to hurt you… You’ve been through enough.”

Those simple words and gentle touches had Shinichi's already fragile facade breaking. The man’s hold tightened, but Shinichi was already burying his face in the wizard’s shirt, pressing as close as he could to finally sob out his pain, frustration and fear. Logically, he knew the man was likely to turn him over to the same people that had hurt him, if not destroy him himself, but… Shinichi just couldn't find it in himself to care. This was the first gentle touch he'd had in a long, long time. If he were to die now, he would do so happily.

“There, there, let it all out.” The wizard soothed, rubbing a palm against Shinichi's back. The boy went limp as those sure fingers smoothed away his pain and let him breath easily for the first time in a while. Shinichi took a few steadying gasps, but his sobs had mostly receded. “That’s it, deep breaths. It’s gonna be all right. Can I take a look at your hands?”

Sniffling, Shinichi pulled back far enough that he could show off his palms, keeping his eyes off the embarrassing wet patch he's left behind. The cuts weren't too deep. He'd noticed them more by surprise than pain. After all, his pain tolerance was pretty high, considering...

The wizard tutted and brought his wand around to close the wounds. Shinichi flinched at the sight of it, but held still for the relief he knew would follow. Before his eyes, the wounds closed up and smoothed over, only small bits of scar tissue remaining.

“There, that’s better!” The wizard said with a smile. Shinichi ducked his head, keeping his eyes to the ground. Both of his small hands fit within one of the wizard’s. It was… a very strange feeling. “Now, what should we do about this wardrobe of yours…?”

“Mr. Kuroba!” A voice startled Shinichi out of the soft, safe space the wizard had constructed around them. Shinichi recognized the voice of the witch, Madam President that had ordered his execution. “What are you still doing in my city with those beasts of yours?”

With a gasp, his fear returned with reckless abandon and he glanced behind him, looking for escape routes. The way was blocked by heavy crates that were two inches taller than himself with space between no bigger than the smallest cat. He might have been able to duck around the foreign wizard now that the man wasn't holding onto him, but that would put him directly in the witch’s sight, somewhere he had no wish in being.

Before he could contemplate any further, he was picked up again by strong, gentle hands.

“I was just looking for something that belongs to me!” The wizard said easily, hefting Shinichi onto his hip and standing in one fluid movement.

“Another of your beasts?” The woman asked, arms crossed against her front.

“Not quite.” The wizard laughed, turning around to display Shinichi in all of his ragged -wait, when had the wizard changed his clothes? Shinichi eyed the blue suit and red bow tie critically. Even his shoes had changed. When did-?

The foreign wizard made a grand gesture with his free hand, “Madam President! I present to you my brother, Conan!”

The lady raised an unimpressed eyebrow. “Your brother, Mr. Kuroba?”

“Quite!” The man smiled brightly and placed his hand at Shinichi’s back in a firmer hold. “You see, my parents left him here at our mansion under the best tutors money could buy when they went for a quick jaunt to Europe. But, seeing the damage done to my mansion before the repair, I was afraid he had been lost to us forever! Luckily, I found him safe and sound.” The wizard turned that charming smile onto Shinichi. A deft finger booped him on the nose, making Shinichi go cross-eyed. “Kuroba luck, right Conan?”

“Y-yes…” Shinichi mumbled, tacking his eyes onto the shiny brass button of Mr. Kuroba's coat.

“And Kuroba charms.” A cheek pressed against Shinichi’s, making him turn and look at the witch against his will. “Don't we look alike, Madam President?”

Shinichi’s heart gave a painful jump, but the witch only rolled her eyes in response. “I get it, Mr. Kuroba. Please be on your way now. The sooner you get your beasts out of my city, the better.”

“Yes, ma’am!” The wizard said brightly as Shinichi once again hid his face. “Terribly shy, isn't he?”

“Not something I would have expected for a brother of yours.” The witch noted idly.

“Neither would I!” The wizard replied as he drew his wand and muttered a quick spell. A miniscule column rose from the wand and sprouted outwards, forming an umbrella-like structure. Shinichi stared with slack-jawed awe at the blatant display of magic. Hitching Shinichi up further onto his hip, Kaito gave a little wave with the wand holding his 'umbrella’. “I guess being away from Mother and Father for so long has him taking a different path from me. Anyway, off to the docks for us!”

With a jaunty strut, the foreign wizard walked right up to and past the leading authority of magic in America. As they passed the witch, Shinichi peered up just the slightest bit to watch with wide eyes. She continued to stand in place for several seconds, watching them with a dark look, but showed no suspicion of who he was. He felt himself relaxing as she disappeared into thin air.

“Is there anything you want to take with you, Conan?”

Shinichi blinked. Why was the wizard still calling him that? That was just a fake-name, right? A spur of the moment thing? Surely, there wasn’t an actual boy named Conan wandering the streets after his home had been destroyed...?

Shinichi swallowed thickly and buried his face in Mr. Kuroba’s shoulder.

“We’ll need to grab some clothes and probably your favorite stuffed animal.”

It was… it must still be part of a show. There must be other wizards about that were listening in. Maybe they were just down the street, watching. Maybe they could listen in from far away. Could wizards read minds?

Shinichi sucked in a breath and twisted his fingers into Mr. Kuroba’s coat.

“Although, not much of the mansion was left intact. It was in the papers too, so I’m not sure if it will be repaired with the rest of the city. Are you hungry Conan?”

Shinichi… was allowed to have this right? He was allowed to be held in this man’s arms, grip tight and secure around his tiny waist. He was allowed to imagine a life where he had clothes and stuffed animals to worry about, right?  Right?

Ayumi’s terrified face flashed before his eyes, along with the nervous, desolate look of the other Shounen Tantei.

Shinichi sighed, shoulders hitching.

He couldn't do that, not even to some kid he didn't know, not if there was even a chance of some poor child being lost like he had been. He couldn't push someone else out of their own life just to be handled gently for the few hours before he would be found out.

He couldn't do that.

“M-Mr. Kuroba…” Shinichi began, his fingers tightening in the man’s overcoat.

“Ah-ah, Conan!” The man tsked, “Big brother Kaito or Onii-san. That’s me!”

“Mr. Kuroba,” Shinichi said more firmly, not allowing himself to fall into that dream again. “I… I'm not-!”

“Shh…” the wizard hushed, pushing the boy's face back into his shoulder. “I know, Meitantei.”

Shinichi stiffened at the nickname. He… he _knew_?! Then why…?

“A hero has to keep his identity secret after all.” Mr. Kuroba said brightly. “Otherwise, how else will you hide from all your fans?”

Shinichi grew quiet, rearranging the words in his head. He was certainly no hero, so his 'fans’ probably referred to the patrolling wizards. None of them would recognize him as a child. No doubt they would smell him though. Gin had said something about being able to 'smell the squib’ on him.

But with as close as Mr. Kuroba was holding him, maybe no one would notice -that is, if it's not just a figure of speech to start with.

So Mr. Kuroba was sneaking Shinichi out, claiming familial ties and absent parents for the reason the wizard was here in the first place. Perhaps… Maybe Shinichi was allowed to have this. Maybe his luck was turning around…

“It’s okay to sleep you know.” Mr. Kuroba noted quietly, voice nearly drowned out by the rain that sluiced down the invisible umbrella. “I need to pick up my suitcase from a friend and then we’ll be on our way to the docks. Don’t worry, no one can get you as long as I’m around.”

Shinichi’s blood was still thrumming with the instinct to run and hide, but it was soft, quiet in the background. His eyes burned from exhaustion and from his embarrassing tantrum earlier. His hands were trembling with the force it took him to keep his grip on his savior. As they walked, his head began to nod, brushing against the wizard’s shoulder every now and then.

Maybe… maybe just a few minutes wouldn't hurt...

Shinichi let out a sigh as his body went limp from exhaustion. For the first time in a long time, he wasn't afraid to close this eyes.

*          *          *          *          *

Kaito chuckled under his breath. As soon as he's mentioned it, the little detective had fallen fast asleep. Looking at the dark circles under the eyes of an otherwise youthful face, the wizard had to wonder just when the last good night’s sleep had been for the other teen -now child.

It must have been quite a while for the boy to fall asleep in the arms of a stranger.

The walk back to Miss Mouri’s house was short, though definitely wet. The ThunderBird Kaito had let loose with the _Obliviate_ poison was still roaring up in the sky, happy to have so much open air to play in. No doubt, after a few more days, it would return to its home in West and the Native Americans that treated it with god-like status.

Kaito was sad to see it go, but he knew it was for the best. Besides, he had another creature on his hands. He's never taken care of another human being, magical or not. Living with Shinichi would be interesting.

Unfortunately, due to being an Obscurus, Shinichi would have to live with him as opposed to his parents who had first contacted Kaito about their missing son. The child had gone missing during one of their trips abroad years ago. He had been presumed dead after the first year, but his parents believed otherwise. His mother had claimed woman’s intuition, but Kaito hadn't been too sure. Nevertheless, he took on the job at his own mother’s request.

And now he was walking into the home of an American Auror with the force behind the month’s attacks de-aged and sleeping in his arms.

Kaito wondered if it was normal that the sentence made perfect sense to him…

“Mr. Kuroba!” Miss Mouri greeted at the sight of him. “Are you here to pick up your bag?”

“Yes, among other things.” Kaito said, shifting the child in his arms. “Do you suppose I could have some snacks for the road?”

Opening her mouth to answer, the girl looked at the boy and blanched. “I-is that… Shinichi?!”

“Hmmm… I wonder.” Kaito said with a teasing grin as he slid inside and waved to Miss Nakamouri.

“Mr. Kuroba…” Miss Mouri started, voice wavering. She paused, seeming to steel herself before continuing. “If that is the Obscurus known as Shinichi Kudo, I am obligated to turn him over to the Magical Association of America.”

“Good thing this child is not Shinichi.” Kaito said, grin going cold. “This is Conan, my brother conceived by my parents while overseas. Madam President already knows of my plan to take him back home with me.” His grin turned shark-like. “It would be very bad for me if it turned out I was lying.”

Miss Mouri stiffened, her shoulders drawing up as Miss Nakamouri re-entered the room with a tray of baked goods. The woman paused, looking between them with confusion. Staring at her sister, Miss Nakamouri gasped and turned her eyes onto the boy in Kaito’s arms.

Kaito raised an eyebrow.

Frowning, Miss Nakamouri set the tray onto the table a little harsher than necessary. “I only heard speculation from my sister. As you know, I don't understand Japanese, so your mind is foreign to me.”

Kaito grinned brightly. “Thank you, Miss Aoko.”

The girl pouted as she went to fetch a bag for her sweets.

“Oh, by the way…” Kaito called after her. She paused in the doorway, back still turned. “I hear Hakuba got that loan from the bank. He may be needing some help with his agency soon.”

Miss Nakamouri didn't turn around, but Kaito could see the tips of her ears turning bright red. She quickly retreated into the next room and closed the door behind her.

“You shouldn't fill her head with such thoughts.” Miss Mouri said, face pinched.

“And why not?” Kaito asked, eyes bright. “Hakuba has shown himself to be quite adept at keeping secrets, _particularly_ ours.”

“That’s not what I'm worried about.” Miss Mouri groused.

“I have often said that you Americans have backwards laws about _No-majs_ as you call them.” Kaito shrugged, careful not to wake the boy in his arms. “I think it's about time someone started a change.”

Miss Mouri crossed her arms with a huff as Miss Nakamouri came back out with a leather satchel and a far more cheerful complexion. She quickly placed the individually wrapped treats into the bag and handed it over with a smile. “Here you go, Mr. Kuroba!”

“Thank you, Miss Aoko.” He took the bag and slipped it carefully over one shoulder. He held out his hand. “And for you!”

“I don't need payment -!” She started, but Kaito shook his head.

“I insist.”

It was with great pleasure that he turned his hand just so to sprout a brilliant blue rose -no actual magic involved. Miss Nakamouri blushed, but received it with a smile.

“Well then!” Kaito announced as he stopped to pick up his bag. It was difficult to balance the child and pick up his suitcase at the same time, but he managed. Looking back up at the two girls, he smiled, “I shall be taking my leave! Thank you very much for your hospitality.”

“Don't be a stranger!” Miss Nakamouri called as he and her sister made their way to the door.

Miss Mouri opened the door for Kaito, seeing as his hands were full. Just as the wizard passed through the entryway and headed towards the stairs, Miss Mouri called out. “Mr. Kuroba?”

Kaito looked back.

“Please…” Miss Mouri started. She eyed the child in his arms warily before seeming to deflate. “Please take care of him.”

The wizard smiled gently at her, then looked down at his new charge. “Don't worry, I will.”

Then the wizard and creature disappeared into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to say "good job" or "update soon", please just leave a Kudo (or a Kaitou, I'm not picky ;) ). If you have a comment that could help me improve my writing style or character portrayal, please leave it in the box below.


End file.
